


Finding my way to you

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Denial, F/M, Relationship Discussions, Right after UC3, Sully has a plan, survivor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nathan comes out of the desert and instantly finds himself at Elena's apartment. The plan is to recuperate and recover and head back out, but as it is with after all adventures, he finds himself back in love with Elena. She, of course, is a voice of reason. And they find themselves thinking about their relationship. Of course, good ol' Sully has a plan of his own.Dedicating this to all my loyal and new readers!





	1. To your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any of the characters. I just enjoy making up pieces of their lives. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this to all my readers, starting with my husband, who reads my words first. Thank you for your support! And Enjoy!

                Nathan Drake survived when he honestly thought he couldn’t. He’d had many close calls before and each one made his adrenaline rush, his senses heighten, and made him feel more alive. There was only one other time he could say that he honestly thought he was gone, and even at that moment, she crossed his mind. As he ran through the sandstorm to the exit, he knew he had pushed everything, his life, his relationship with the only woman who truly understood him, and his friend’s life and trust, to the brink. They were friends that would go to the end of the Earth for him, and he realized that now. He could never ask Sullivan to go that far for him again.

                Then there was Elena Fisher. There was _her_. Seeing her made everything so difficult. Though their breakup was moderately mutual and they remained, surprising, on good terms, he was embarrassed by his actions. Overall, he didn’t want to fall back in love with her again, and he feared it. He feared that he’d ask her to go with him into the jaws of Hell as he’d ask Sully. Moreover, he feared she’d do it. Seeing her still wearing the ring on her finger, the ring that he put on her finger with the words, “I do,” seemed too suspicious. Was she wearing it to try and get him to come back to him? Or was it that it did help in that part of the world? He didn’t know. But his reluctance to acquire her help, to begin with, was an admit of his own lingering feelings of her. 

                He had much to think about on their trudge back into the city. Much of it was growing guilt and vows to himself that he was done with this life. If he hadn’t learned anything, he did learn that he was going after all this just to prove himself something that he wasn’t. No one even knew he wasn’t. So, why did he have to prove it? Proving an imaginary ancestry line wasn’t worth Sully’s, or anyone’s, life. Now he had to decide where he was going to go.

                They both found themselves at Elena’s doorstep, sand blown and bloody. His lips were cracked from the intense dehydration, Sully’s grey hair looked blonde from the sand. They had nowhere else to go and Nate just subconsciously led them there. She welcomed them in, wrapped her arms around her former husband, and thanked them for coming back. Her hands on his face brought him instant peace. He could tell as she regained her composure, that she was now aware that she couldn’t fondle and focus too much on him because Sully was there. She hugged Sully, making Nate a bit jealous, and ran to get them water and tea.

                Sully went into the shower first. He had, what Nate always considered annoying but now it was not, a habit of humming in the shower. As Elena ran to the store to get them clean clothes, even if they were cheap and simple, Nate decided to do what he usually did after living through near-death experiences: eat. He instantly raided her kitchen, finding some weird Arab chips which he devoured, and then into some pitas and hummus. He hoped that she brought back food too.

                Elena walked at a faster pace than she normally did as she hurried home with shorts and t-shirts for the guys. She knew what they needed. She wasn’t new to this. But seeing Nate as he was made her heart stop. Did he not realize what he looked like? His shirt was bloody with cuts in them, he was discolored from the sand, and he was dehydrated to the point that his skin had little retention. The only other time she’d seen him so bad was in the Himalayas. As she hurried up the stairs to her apartment, she stopped as she realized something else. They were going to crash soon. She knew. Sully would get out of the shower and pass out on the couch, snoring like a bear. But she didn’t have anywhere for Nate to crash.

                “Thank God,” she was greeted by Sully who had a towel wrapped around his midsection. “Did you bring food?”

                She flinched but recovered quickly. “No,” she sighed. “I have enough food for the two of you! It’s just healthy. Have some figs.”

                “I thank Nate already ate those,” Sully glared into the kitchen as Elena handed him the clothes.

                “I did not!” Nate came out with his mouth full of pita. “But you are out of hummus.”

                Elena waved him off.

                As she fixed something for Sully to eat, she felt Nate linger longer in the kitchen. He was watching her, quietly, contently. She didn’t mind. His company was more than a blessing. She was sure he was gone this time. When she heard the plane crashed, she held her breath, hoping not to hear next that they found him out there. When there wasn’t word for a couple more days, she continued to fret. She’d lost him. He was always going to be a wild one, and she doubted there was ever a chance at taming him. But she loved him, and she knew that she always would.

As she predicted, as soon as Sully had some food and a drink, he passed out. She was just microwaving some leftovers for Nate when they stopped to look at where the snoring came from. “That was fast,” she muttered. “I think you wore him out.”

                Nate nodded with a smirk. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her sides from behind. Elena turned to look at him. There was so much to read, so much expression in his blue eyes that he was quickly overwhelmed. She blinked, trying to shake off the seduction, and pulled from him. “You need to shower,” she coughed out. “There’s clothes in that bag for you. I’ll wash your clothes tomorrow.”

                Nate frowned at her response, but he felt it was expected. Their relationship was over. It was done. Both of them made it clear when they parted. But he wanted to tell her how much he did love her, that he never stopped loving her. As the hot water rinsed the yellow sand down the drain, he sighed heavily. He wanted to try again, but how many tries was she supposed to give him? He had no one else. And he wasn’t going to continue down this pathway. He wasn’t going to continue to risk everyone around him for something of his own gain. But how could he explain that to her?

                When he got out of the shower, pulling her curtain back, there she stood. She was biting her lower lip as she thought about what was about to happen, what she wanted and anticipated. He stood naked in front of her, surprised and curious. His arms hung at his sides and he tilted his head as he looked at her. She reached forward with his towel, wrapping him up in it. His body was blacked and bruised and there were several cuts causing him to flinch slightly at her touch. She motioned for him to stay as she reached behind her mirror for some antibiotic ointment, and began to softly apply it to him. She felt her finger glide along his muscular chest, his ribcage, and his shoulders, applying ointment slowly and sensually. She was quick to notice that he’d lost weight since they had last parted. He’d always been thin and fit, but now it looked like he had forgotten to eat all together. Elena was quick to wonder if he wasn’t eating because he missed her, or if his obsession was hurting him also. _What am I kidding_ , she laughed to herself. _He left his ring behind when he walked out. He isn’t going to stop eating because he’s depressed from walking out…_ As Elena placed her hand over his heart, staring at the back of her hand, she could feel his heart beating.

                Nate didn’t move as he felt her fingers trace over his muscles and cuts. He knew she had probably thought he had died. He had no way to contact her and tell her he was okay since he lost his cell phone on the sinking ship. It did arouse him, but he focused on not showing it because he didn’t want to scare her away. She placed her hand over his heart and stared at it. He tilted his head again and watched her. She looked so serious as if she was thinking deeply about something. Just as he was about to say something, she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled her hand back from him.  

                “I missed you,” he muttered as she wiped her fingers on the towel.

                She stopped, blinked a few times, and then turned around. She reached for the door, maybe avoiding the saturation that she had put herself in but Nate reached out and stopped her.

                “I did,” he continued softly.

                Elena turned to see him, still naked, with a towel over his shoulders. “Nate….”

                Hearing her say his name made his chest tight and his stomach flutter. “Elena….”

                “I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking…”

                Nate didn’t let her finish. He grabbed her and pulled her into a needy kiss. It was the type of kiss they see on TV of veterans coming home after years at war; or the type of kiss of a reunited husband and wife. It was what both of them wanted, but was too afraid to act or ask for it. He turned them, pressing her against the wall with his body. He groaned into the kiss and she felt him against her grow. There was no hiding it anymore. He wanted her. He’d come home to her, found his way to her doorstep… But was she thinking too deeply into his actions? As soon as they parted she put her hand on his chest and pressed against him asking for air.

                “We shouldn’t,” she whispered. She needed time to think. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. It was that their relationships had been an up-down battle from the very start. To jump back into it would just be repeating the last five years.

                “Why not?”

                Elena raised her eyebrow. “Because we both know where this is going to lead!” She knew where it was going to lead. She’d fall head over heels for him, again, and he’d swear his heart to her, only to see him leave again.

                Nate grumped. “Then why did you even come in here?” He wore his disappointment openly, sadly looking at her.

                “I want it to work.” She rubbed her face and she tried to explain herself. “I want us to work. I don’t want to make rash decisions that will lead us down the same road we have been traveling for the last five years.”

                Nate grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply at her. “So do I,” he whispered. “I do.”

                Elena pulled in him into another needy kiss but broke it off again and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Nate,” she breathed.

                He pulled her from his shoulder and put his head against hers. “Don’t think about that right now,” he whispered to her. “Just be here with me now.” His breath was heavy and hot. It made her sweat. He was good at this. He was good at looking at her and snatching her heart from her chest.

                There was little to be said. She reached up, grabbing the towel from his shoulders and drying his messy hair. Her hand drifted down the side of his face, following his jawline. It was course, he needed a shave.

                “I can’t love anyone as I love you.” His words were quiet as he breathed them to her.

                Elena almost wanted to laugh. It was always after such grand adventures he got sappy and romantic. It was as if it was rehearsed. Someone needed to be the voice of reason. And did he want to just have sex with her and go back to his obsessions, or did he want to stay?

                “You continue to cross my mind. And I didn’t tell you, but I regretted ever moving out the day after I did.”

                She pulled from him and looked up at him. She did not expect that from him. “We both agreed,” she tried to argue.

                “But I lied about it.”

                _You lie about everything_ , she thought sarcastically. “You were obsessed,” she corrected him quickly and rather sharply. “This whole disaster was about you!”

                “This disaster has nothing to do with us.” He raised his voice but tried to stay quiet because of Sully’s snores outside. This was not how he wanted this to go. He didn’t want to argue with her, he wanted to love her!

                Elena lifted her finger at him. “It has everything to do with us. The disaster started with you moving out.”

                Nate had enough. She was just arguing with him to avoid falling back in love with him. He grabbed her, kissing her for a third time within just minutes and pinning her to the wall again. He felt her resist, but he forced it harder against her. As he did, he felt her hands go from pushing his chest, to pulling on the shirt. He pulled back for air.

                “If we do this,” she breathed heavily, “it’s not about us.”

                Nate nodded dumbly, agreeing to anything, but knowing that he was lying, again. They both wanted it. They both wanted it badly. She was playing coy with him, and he was borderline begging for her attention and touch. His fingers slipped up her shirt, up her back and her pressed against her again. His face nuzzled in her neck, sucking at it as he thrust against her.

                “It’s just sex,” Elena pressed the subject.

                Nate stopped and looked at her. “Just sex,” he lied out loud. With that, he picked her up and opened the second door to the bathroom to her bedroom.


	2. To your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been wanting.... :D Title explains it all.

                He dropped her on the bed, wearing a grin. His whole body hurt, was sore, and yet he felt nothing but happiness as he saw Elena in front of him. She sat up on her elbows, looking back at him. Her blonde hair up in her traditional style, a green button up shirt that he planned on ripping off of her, and the tan khaki pants that he liked her in, but better out of. She must have noticed his mischievous thoughts because she quickly took off her shirt and tossed it off the bed.

                Nathan jumped onto the bed, hovering over her. His lips placed wet kisses from her collarbone, making a trail down to her breast, to her belly button, and to her hip, where she was the most ticklish. He looked up at her, grinning again as he undid her pants and began to pull them down. She lifted her hips, keeping eye contact with him as he slipped them off. His trail of kisses then continued to the inside of her thigh and down her leg. It was a wonder why he was so patient. He was older, sure by a year or so, but she felt the meaning behind those kisses and it was not “just sex.” It wasn’t just a romp in the hay or a one-night stand. It wasn’t just to get the emotions and hormones out so they could think clearly. But still, she couldn’t say no.

                As the kisses came up the other thigh, it stopped to breathe hot hair on her panties. If she wasn’t completely worked up then, she was now. His hands reached up and grabbed her breasts in a tight squeeze as he breathed on her again, earning a light groan from her. She reached down and took off her panties, knowing that he’d take his time. Nate laughed and helped pull them all the way off before going down on her.

                He relished in her sweet scent and delectable taste. She was warm and juicy. With each lick, he grew hungrier. Being that this was not his first time with her, he knew exactly what she liked as well. It made him crazy listening to her hold back her moans and groans, keeping quiet because there was someone else outside her room sleeping. He dipped his tongue into her and watched as he fists grabbed at the blanket and her bite her lip in frustration. When he sat up and moved over her, she grinned back at him. _At least she was having a good time_ , he thought. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he wasn’t going to treasure hunt anymore, but her words of warning stopped him and he instead kissed her fiercely, pressing himself against her wet pussy. It made him pulse to feel her so wet.

                Elena kissed back, biting his bottom lip, groaning desperately at him. She lifted her hips to him, grinding against his shaft. Her hands scratched at his sides with her moans, increasing begging for him. It made him satisfied to know that she, in fact, did want him as bad as he wanted her. “Nate,” she whined. He hovered over her, smirking, satisfied with her reaction. Elena laughed at him. She pressed against his chest and Nate complied, getting off of her only to be rewarded with her getting on top of him.

                “Enough of foreplay huh?” He grabbed her hips and ran his own hands up her sides, back down to her ass. “You didn’t even let me get to the good part.”

                Elena chuckled. “Oh, that’s coming right up.” She pulled from his grasp as it was her turn to go down on him! Nate groaned loudly as he felt her lips enclose around his head and lower slowly around his erection. “Shhh,” she reminded as she grabbed at his balls, pulling gently on them. “You don’t want to wake Sully!”

                Nate glared at her. “If you don’t want him awake, don’t do that!”

                She snickered. She disregarded his warning and took his dick into her mouth and sucked on it.

                “Shit,” Nate gasped. “Ahh…”

                Elena looked up to see his body tighten and she pulled up on him to look at him as a whole. His head was thrown back, and he was breathing heavily. She had to wonder if she was the only one that did this to him, cause him to tighten and groan like this. It was very gratifying to see such a response from little work. She leaned down, licking his rod to the tip before he told her to stop. She climbed on top of him, now hovering over him. It was easier to tease him. She could just place his dick between her wet folds and pivot her hips, grinding against him. As she did this a few times, it seemed that Nate had enough. 

                Nate grabbed her, flipping her over and sat on his knees. He grabbed himself in his hand and squeezed himself, focusing on holding out. She’d come to recognize that look. Before she could adjust herself and watch him, he grabbed her hips and slammed into her. She screamed out but his lips covered her mouth and absorbed the scream. He didn’t move, letting himself adjust to the new climate. What he didn’t want her to know was that while they weren’t together, he didn’t have sex. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Well… he did want to tell her, but he didn’t want to sound pathetic. While Sullivan was in the bar flirting it up, he would finish his beer, and retire to his room where he’d close his eyes, see her, and masturbate. So, to feel her so deep, pulsing around him, was what he was dreaming about for over a year.

                As he climatized, he thrust against her slowly. Elena complimented his rhythm. She could not believe how good it felt. Then again, it was Nate. He put his head on her shoulder as he flexed his abs, thrusting at a different angle earning a gasp from her and a moan from him. “Jesus, Nathan,” she breathed. She wanted to just scream out how she loved him, and how she missed how he smelled, how his fingers felt against her skin, and how he made her feel so complete when they were alone like they were now. She felt no shame, no guilt, and no negativity. She felt whole and relaxed. It was meant to be, it always was supposed to be. And although she thrust away from having the most explosive climax ever, she finally admitted to herself that she was still madly in love with him.

                She could feel him in her, pulsing. He could feel her tightening around him. There was little turning back. It wasn’t what Nathan had planned at all. It was too quick. And he took deep breaths as he stopped to just focus for a second.

                “Wait,” Elena gasped as he hit his shoulder.

                “Not a good time,” he moaned.

                “You’ve got to put a condom on.”

                Nate growled lowly as he looked up. “You’re not on birth control?”

                Elena blinked back innocently and smiled slowly.

                Nate growled again as he looked around. “Do you have one?” Nate slowly pulled himself out. It was painful. He thought about just coming outside her, jacking himself off all over her, but he knew she’d probably slap him.

                Elena giggle as she saw the look of instant frustration. “I’m just joking,” she whispered.

                “You have got to be…” Nate glared at her. “You freaking scared…”

Elena pulled at his ribs, pulling him back on top of her. “I got you to stop though huh.”

                This was true. He didn’t come. He shook his head. “I disapprove in your methods of making sex last longer.”

                She continued to giggle. Her hand reached down to feel how hard he was. He bucked in her hand.

                He pressed her down, holding her hands above her head and his hands. Their bodies close, touching, and their noses just barely touching at all. “You’re mean,” he joked.

                “Gotta do what I got to do,” she whispered back

                He moved to enter her again and she gasped again in pleasure. “How do you do that,” she cried out quietly.

                “Practice,” came a moaned response. But he did not practice lasting longer. He slowly entered her, going as deep as he could. Her back arched, she cried out his name and it was game over. It felt as if his heart stopped as if God himself had punched him in the stomach. To keep the two of them quiet, he kissed her, pressing her deeper into the pillow that her head rested on. He thrusted harder into her, but not faster, feeling her convulse and squeeze him inside her. His hands had slid up into her hands and his finger slipped between hers. Their hands embraced tightly. Elena forgot how to breathe. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as she thrusted back at him, granting deeper entry. If they weren’t kissing, she would have screamed out, probably waking not only Sullivan bur probably the whole neighborhood. Her hands tightened around his, feeling the blood cut off from her fingers.

                When all was done, and their bodies finally collapse, it felt as if they had been frozen in time. Nate’s body, especially, felt as if he’d been hit by a train; whereas before he felt as if he’d been hit by a truck. Each sucked air, finally remembering that air was essential to life, where for that moment it felt unnecessary. He rolled off of her and looked up at her ceiling. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he wasn’t going to. “Elena,” he whispered. “I do love you.”

                Elena turned and smiled back at him. “I love you too, Nate.” She rolled over on her side and fought to catch her breath. It was as if he’d climbed Everest, she couldn’t find oxygen and her lungs burned. They stared at each other for a moment more before she got up to go clean herself off. He watched her. Even the moments after were perfect. He couldn’t ask anything else of God at that moment.

Elena came back in and leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered as she put on some shorts and a t-shirt. She peeked into the living room to see Sully still sleeping on the couch, not snoring anymore. She tip-toed into the kitchen where she got a tall glass of water and took a drink before taking it back into her bedroom. If she would have looked at Sully again, she would have seen his one eye open, watching her, and smirk on his face. But she hurried back into the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She gave Nate the water, telling him to drink up before climbing back into bed with him and curling up to him.

As she curled up to him, he felt his own reasons get ahold of him. He suddenly felt a great urge to hold her close. He knew it wasn’t going to last. She was on her own missions, and their paths never stayed the same long enough. But he didn’t want it to end. Nathan didn’t want anything to change, and the only way he could comfort his own real fears was to hold her close enough to smell her hair, to feel her heartbeat against him, and to feel her breath against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking it? A new chapter tomorrow!


	3. In your Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Elena did need more food. So she and Nate go to the store to pick up some food items.

                Elena woke that morning and noticed that she was alone in bed. Usually, she was the early riser, but maybe the stress of all the events had worn her down and she needed the additional sleep. She could hear familiar voices, arguing, and she rolled her eyes. It forced her to climb out of bed, untangle herself from her blankets, and get dressed. She stumbled into the living room to hear the two of them in her kitchen.

                “There has to be something that is edible in this kitchen.”

                “I’m hungry!”

                “I know you’re hungry! I’m hungry! But the only one who is capable of forming any food from all this mystery food is asleep!”

                “Just fix something.”

                “You can cook too, Nate.”

                “I have no idea how to cook any of this stuff! What about this?”

                Elena peeked her head into the tiny kitchen.

                “Cook this,” Nate said as he tossed an eggplant to Sully.

                “How am I supposed to cook this? I don’t even know what this is!?’

                Elena laughed as she entered the kitchen. “Well, at least I know you won’t eat me completely out of my home.” She took the eggplant from Sully and put it back on the counter. She then reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed Nathan a handful of bills.

                “Look at that,” Sully joked. “You spend your whole life trying to find treasure, and you find it right in Elena’s wallet.”

                Elena rolled her eyes again. She knew the joke was meant for Nate, but she still felt as if they were just being silly.

                “I’ll have my riches when I get asked whatever that purple thing is on _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_.”

                “You really think that you could win a game that you don’t even know what that is?” Sully pointed to the eggplant.

                “You don’t know what it is either, you have no room to talk.”

                Elena turned to see _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ on the TV. Apparently, she was asleep long enough for them to get enthralled in a game show in a different language. Now she didn’t blame them for being hungry. “Nate,” she yelled as she interrupted them. “Go to the store, pick up some eggs, some more pita bread and hummus if you’re going to keep eating all of mine…” She grabbed some paper on the table and began writing a note.

                “I don’t think it’s safe to send Nate shopping,” Sully warned.

                Elena smirked and looked at Sully. “He’ll do fine.” She stood up with a note and turned to Nate who had salami in on hand and a brink of cheese in his mouth. But instead of yelling at him, she calmly took a deep breath and took the salami form his hand. “You know what… Yeah, I’ll go with him.”

                Nate grinned as he looked at her. Their eyes met and Elena saw that he was admiring her. She squinted, knowing that he was giving her that look… that look of “I know what we did last night.” She broke the stare and shoved the paper into his chest. “Put your shoes, on let’s go find you some food.”

Nate smirked as she strutted towards the door. Sully grinned at him as he passed by. He knew what they had done also. He saw the chemistry. “I swear,” he chuckled as Nate put on his shoes. “You two are made for each other.”

                “Creepy old man,” Nate called from the doorway.

                Elena rolled her eyes. “We’d be made for each other if we stayed home long enough to be with each other,” she quietly remarked.

                Sully reached out and grabbed her arm. “You’re home together now…”

                Elena smiled gently. “You can eat the salami and cheese. We’ll be back shortly.”

                She began to regret her decision as they walked through the store. In all honesty, she missed shopping with him. Nate was feeling the same way. He joked, laughed, and admired her as she would walk past him. She was okay with it. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to fall in love with her again. As she watched him pick out some cheese, her heart ached. They’d always be good friends. Elena looked down at her hand, seeing the silver band on her ring finger. She then looked at his hand as it reached out for another type of cheese, to see with without. The harsh memory of him walking out flashed. He had said harsh words, she had said harsh words, and then they apologized. He took the ring off, setting it on the counter and told her that he couldn’t explain why, but he couldn’t be with her anymore. He couldn’t see her in pain, couldn’t choose between her and treasure hunting, and couldn’t fight anymore.

                Elena internally flinched. She knew something else was going on at that time, but couldn’t place it. She looked up as he put a block of cheese in the bag and she smiled innocently. She wondered if she could ever get the truth out of him. Why he had such deep obsessions? The more she asked, the more distant he had become. She cried for a while but knew she had to get over it.

                Nate looked over at her as they walked down the aisle and grinned. He was thinking about how nice it had been to be with her, even it was for just the one night. On the way to her apartment, he had debated just retiring out of treasure hunting and following her around. He needed a new start. However, he doubted she’ll take him back in. Their breakup, though it was just about a year ago, was still fresh in his head as well. It was embarrassing. He couldn’t explain himself to her, and it angered him. It was something he was going to have work on it if she ever thought about giving him a chance again.

                “Look at you,” she poked him, breaking his thought. “Looking all serious.”

                “Sorry,” he gently shoved her back. “Thinking about you and last night.” It wasn’t a lie.

                Elena glared at him, but slowly a grin grew as she snickered. “Well, I’m thinking about how much food you eat!” She looked in her bag. “Are you going to stay long enough to eat all this?”

                Nate scratched his head. His gathering of food had apparently come to represent his urge to never leave her side.

                “Where are you two off to next?” Elena asked casually as she stopped to look at olives. “What grand adventure do you two have lined up?”

                Nathan didn’t have anything. It made him feel empty, but her simple presence made it better. “Nothing really,” he said softly.

                Elena raised her eyebrow. He obviously didn’t believe him.

                “I don’t know,” he shrugged.

                Elena tilted her head as she looked at him. Something was different. “Oh my gosh,” she gasped. “Did you lose your ring?”

                Nate patted his chest where it sat. “Yeah…”

                He’d lost his heirloom.

                “I seem to lose those pretty easily,” he joked, lifting his left hand to indicate his wedding band. “But I guess I will find something else to obsess over.”

                _At least he’s joking about himself_ , he thought happily and turned back to the olives. She held up a jar of olives. “Have you ever tried these?”

                Nate shook his head, almost appreciating her not rubbing everything in. “No, are they any good?”

                Elena nodded and shoved it in his chest. The jar had Arab script on it, so he had no idea what they actually were.

                “I think so,” she snickered. “You’ll like them.”

                Nate shrugged as he put them in the bag. He watched as Elena looked through some crackers. She looked distracted. “What are you thinking,” he finally asked as they approached the check-out stand.

                “About us,” she whispered.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think that Elena would have been like... I love you, but you're an asshole. Haha. Nate knew he fucked up, and he has to realize that his actions have consequences, which he seems to know in 4 but tries to still work around it.


	4. With your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough conversation is made. Realisations are more openly accepted. Sullivan forms a plan.

                Nate’s stomach tightened and he felt sick. He took a deep breath. It only confirmed that both of them had been thinking the same thing and he began to wonder if it was even worth the time reasoning their relationship.

                “We have had an on and off again relationship from the start,” she said as she looked up at him. She could see his shoulder fall, his eyes grow concerned, and his once smile slowly die. “It’s not healthy. We start fighting, and we do our own thing.” She rolled her hand in a wheel motion to signify the rotation that she was talking about. “It’s not a relationship,” she sighed.

                Nate nodded, chewing on his lip nervously. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly, nodding his head slowly. She was always a bit more level-headed than him, though she usually jumped to conclusions, she wasn’t stupid by a long shot. She probably knew he’d find some way to go back into the field and go back to his ways, even though he was trying convincing himself that he wasn't going to.

                Elena stepped up to him and put her hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Nate leaned into this and smiled softly. He could feel the coolness of her wedding band on his cheek. “I’m just tired of seeing you walk out. And our last parting was not a …. Reassuring one…”

                Nate frowned.

                “You left, you put your ring down and left. That’s pretty definitive.”

                Nate nodded again and sighed heavily. He looked down at the basket as Elena removed her hand and stepped around him. He could now agree there was too much in the basket.

                Elena felt her chest hurt. He’d always have a special place in her heart, and she always would consider him a friend, but how was she supposed to just let him back in after he had clearly given up on their marriage. How he had picked an adventure over her, without her. If they were going to be in a relationship, she couldn’t accept feeling second best.

                When they arrived back at home, Elena was quick to unload the groceries and start on something for them to eat. It’d been a quiet walk back, but his presence felt very good. She took the plate of olives and cheese out to Nate and Sully in her living room and saw they were watching soccer. “You like soccer?”

                Nate looked up at her and shrugged while Sully nodded. “It’s like watching Nathan here climb cliffs. It’s entertaining, the risk, and goal at the end.”

                Nate laughed out loud. “There’s no risk in soccer! Maybe a pulled hamstring…” He looked back at Elena. “These guys got nothing on me.”

                Elena laughed too and sat on the end. “I’ve gotten really into it since being here. There’s a group of college students that play at the park. There isn’t much grass, but they make due.”

                “You play soccer,” Sully asked as he picked up an olive and popped it into his mouth.

                She shook her head and chuckled. “No, but I take pictures of them playing.”

                Nate frowned but recovered quickly in hopes that Elena wouldn’t see his displeasure in her taking photos of athletes instead of him. It was going to be hard, but he had to realize the two of them weren’t a pair anymore. He was always going to have feelings for her, and they’d, hopefully, always be close friends, but not in a relationship. He was too protective of her, and she was never meant to wait for him. He was just going to have to make that work.

                Though the day went on lazily, everyone was thinking and introspecting. Sullivan instantly noticed how the two younger adults in the room seemed to now avoid each other, or at least avoid talking to each other. He’d watch out the corner of his eye, not making it obvious to anyone, that he was watching. I pained him a little since he knew that Elena Fisher was the only woman that Nathan Drake actually stopped for. He stopped and stayed in one place, and he thought about her, and he talked about her. He didn’t do that for anyone else. Sully also knew that Elena would go to the ends of the Earth for Nate. She didn’t have to give them help, or follow them, or even keep them there. But she was open and loving, and she still cared for that thief. He found himself huffing, and even grumping as he thought about the two of them. They weren’t going to admit it, and they weren’t going to accept it. He was going to have to say something. He wanted to see his protégé walk away from this, not follow in his footsteps, and grow old with the one he loved. He didn’t want to see Nate make the same stupid mistakes that he made.

                “You have commitment issues,” She said as she washed a dish and handed it to Nathan to dry. “I understand. We all understand.” Her voice was quiet and soft, though Sully had left to “go for a walk.” They’d been alone for just about thirty minutes.

                “I’ve always come back,” Nate tried to argue. “This was something I needed to do.” He put the plate away and placed the towel on the counter.

                “All of them is something you _must_ do,” Elena turned to look at him. “It’s an addiction.”

                Nate frowned but stopped to listen to what she was saying.

                “You’re out to prove something. And you get caught up in this idea that you’re invincible.”

                “I know I’m not,” he quickly argued.

                Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to scrubbing the dishes.

                “But I’ve had enough,” he continued to argue.

                “Elena threw the cloth into the sink, turned off the running water and turned to face him angrily. “Are you telling me that you won’t ever run off to find treasure again?”

                Nate grumped as he frowned his brows.

                “Nate, you prioritize that lifestyle over everything else.” She put her hands on her hips.

                “Maybe I understand that now,” he reached out, grabbing her elbows and looking into her eyes. “I see my obsession…”

                “And you lie,” she quickly cut him off.

                “Damn it, Elena,” Nate raised his voice.

                She turned and reached for her wash cloth. “You do,” she growled back.

                “I’m not lying now!”

                “Nathan!” Elena looked back at him, raising her voice. “We will always be very good friends,” her voice slowly began to quieten. “We will. I will always love you. But you didn’t keep your wedding band when you left! You left it with me. You gave that up.”

                Nate rubbed his face and stepped back.

                “I’ll always be there for you.”

                “It’s like I’m the only one that wants this,” Nate accused. “But you’re the one still wearing the wedding band!”

                Elena turned off the water for a second time, calmly dried her hands, and folded her arm in front of her as she turned to face her challenger.

                “You’re accusing me of all this crap, and telling me that it won’t work,” he continued. “But you’re wearing the band as if what happened never happened.” He started laughing. “You haven’t even filed for divorce like you said! You never did that.”

                “I was waiting to hear back from you.”

                “Oh,” Nate laughed sarcastically. “Waiting for the okay from your estranged husband?”

                Elena raised her eyebrows as his actions and words.

                Nate stopped himself as he went to say something else and sighed instead. “We’re still married,” he whispered as the realization came over him.

                “It wasn’t even you that called,” she reminded quietly, but rather firm. “It was Sully. You were too embarrassed to call.”

                Nate scratched his head and leaned back against the wall.

                “And we’re supposed to act like everything is okay? I am okay.” She reached out and touched his arm gently. “I am okay with this. I think you need to be too.”

                Nate bit his lip and stood up straighter.

                “I guess, I was hoping that you’d come back to me,” she whispered as she looked at her thumb rub his arm. “But I had to accept that you are who you are. There is no changing that.”

                Nate nodded.

                Elena looked up at the clock in her kitchen.

                “If I stopped, would you stop?”

                “What,” she inquired quietly, looking back up at him and stepping a bit closer.

                “Travelling. We both have to stay home?”

                “Normalcy,” Elena chuckled. “Can we both admit that we’d do that?”

                Nate nodded, understanding what she was emphasizing. He then looked at her seriously as his other hand reached up and cupped her face. “Elena,” he whispered. “I’d go to the ends of the Earth for you.”

                She raised her hand, putting it over his on her cheek. “I know,” she smiled. “But we’re both at the opposite ends of the world.”

                He leaned down and kissed her softly. In reality, he expected her to pull away, but she leaned into him. His hand glided to the back of her head, his fingers gently sliding into her hair. Her hand ran up his arm, sending a tingling feeling rushing through his body as she did that. As they parted, he placed his forehead on hers and grinned. “We’re not now…”

                Elena snickered as she looked back at the clock and back at him. “Sully should be back any time now.” She pulled back and moved to the window to look down at the stone paved streets.

                “I think we are going to go tomorrow,” Nate admitted.

                “Do you know where you are going?” She didn’t avert her gaze as she scanned the streets.

                Nate shook his head, though she couldn’t see it. “No…”

                “I’m sure you’ll find something.”

                Nate nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah. We were not successful, again…”

                Elena turned around and tilted her head at him. She wanted him to tell her everything, but she didn’t want to ask. That was one of their greatest faults, is that they didn’t talk as much about their personal lives. They were two people living in the same house. She’d talk about some of her articles or her ideas, and he’d share theories. But when they were home, there wasn’t that communication that the relationship needed. He didn’t want to burden her with why he was beaten up, cut, scarred.

                “…So, I’m sure he’s out there looking for a lead right now.”

                She nodded and looked out the window. “You don’t have anything?”

                Nate shook his head again. “This was it. I needed to find Marlowe, and I needed to finish this… quest…” He walked over to her as his words drifted and looked out the window to see what she was looking at. He could see the nearby market bustling. There was a coffee place that he noticed a couple of men sitting and enjoying the company. “I need a new obsession…” He muttered as he stepped back.

                Elena nodded. She pulled herself from his presence and moved towards the door.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I’m going to go pick up our laundry,” she said as she slipped on her shoes. “Finish the dishes.”

                Nate watched as she left and pouted at himself. He looked over at the dishes, just a few more, in the sink. She was right. He knew she was right. She was always right. He looked down at the empty finger on his left hand, bandless. He’d lost the ring. He figured that she’d pawned it off, thrown it away… and as much as his finger felt empty without it, he couldn’t bring himself to go back for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite angsty... Yikes.


	5. In your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully and Elena have a talk about what to do with Nate.

                Sullivan shoved the makeshift receipt in his pocket and grinned at himself. He’d make it a surprise. But it was going to feel great again being back in his own plane, in the air, and independent again. As he stepped lightly, whistling as he went, he noticed a familiar blonde head in front of him. “Elena?”

                She turned around, holding a wicker basket in her arms of their clothes. The laundry was off-site, but just down the block. It was good to run into her. “Sully,” she greeted with a smile. “We were starting to worry about you.” In reality, they were worried he’d come back too soon and interrupt them. “Where did you scamper off to?”

                “I just bought plane tickets for tomorrow evening.” Even Sully was good at lying, but he did have more practice. “But I wanted to talk to you…” He reached out, grabbing her elbow, stopping her as he looked around.

                “What’s going on,” she asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

                He rubbed his mustache as he thought about how he wanted to talk to her. “I know you and Nate have talked.”

                Elena tilted her head in curiosity.

                “You probably talked while I was out.”

                She nodded. “There’s a lot to talk about.”

                Sully chuckled softly and pulled out a cigar from his pocket. He looked down at it as he focused to unwrap it. “I just wanted to…”

                Elena put the laundry basket down, giving Sully more attention. “What’s going on, Sully?”

                He sighed as he put the wrapper in his pocket and put the unlit cigar in his mouth. The taste of the tobacco at least helped calm his nerves. “I wanted you to know that he loves you.”

                Elena smiled. "Is that what this is about?”

                “He does,” he reinstated. “He didn’t take the breakup very well. He was really embarrassed and upset.”

                “He’s the one that walked out, you know that.”

                Sully immediately nodded. “Thing is, Elena, that he’s never been so crazy about anyone like he is you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter and lit his cigar. After a few puffs, he looked back at Elena. “I’m not saying that you have to take him back…”

                “He’s got to come to terms with what happened,” Elena cut Sullivan off. “He needs to want to make the relationship work. I can’t come second to him anymore.”

                Sully raised his hand to calm her and nodded. “I can’t agree with you more. But I think that I can convince him of that.” Sully reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He reached into the billfold and pulled out a men’s size silver wedding band.

                “You’re still holding onto that?”

                “You asked me to.”

                Elena blushed as she remembered. She hoped that Sully would give it to Nate when the time came right. Maybe this was the right time.

                “I think,” he said as he held the band in the palm of his hand, “that he knows what he wants. And I think he’s ready to stop this crazy obsession.”

                “How are you so sure,” Elena asked.

                He took a puff of smoke before putting the ring back in his wallet and into his pocket. “Because I don’t want him following in my footsteps…”

                “Did you let the love of your life go?”

                Sully nodded and sighed. “I did, and look at me now.”

                Elena smirked. “Not looking too bad if you ask me.”

                “Well,” he chuckled back. “She wasn’t as beautiful as you,” he returned to compliment. “But he does love you. He loves you so much he fears it.”

                Elena thought about that for a second. “I’ve already told him it won’t work…”

                “Do you want him back?”

                She looked up at Sully with a serious look. “Oh, Sully… I’d love to have him back. I do love him. But I can’t stand seeing him come home and all his lying…”

                He reached down and picked up the laundry. “I don’t know anything about marriage,” he said softly. “But I do know that I’ve never seen him so obsessed over something that isn’t gold.” He nodded his head toward the apartment. “I can prove it to you.”

                Elena looked up at him as they walked closer to the apartment.

                “Tomorrow, if you meet outside the airport, I bet you he will put the ring on and give up treasure hunting.”

                Elena chuckled at that thought.

                “I’m serious,” he continued.

                They approached the apartment and Elena took the laundry basket from Sully so that he could finish his cigar. She nodded and grinned. “I think I’m done here,” she admitted quietly. “I’m ready to go home…”

                Sully raised his eyebrows. “You’re going to give up being a correspondent?”

                Elena shrugged. “I think I’m going to take on a different route.”

                “The beautiful Elena Fisher,” Sully shook his head. “Retiring so young?”

                She laughed and smirked. “I’ve been talking to my boss for a while now. It’s not so much fun as I remembered.”

                “Less bullets,” Sully joked.

                “I will meet you at the airport.” She turned and took a step before looking back at Sully. “We’ll see if he gives it all up or not.”

                Sully leaned against the wall as he drew from the cigar. He wanted to see Nathan happy and the only time he saw him so happy was when he was with her. However, it was going to be up to Nate. He would have to give up treasure hunting, and Sullivan was going to make sure of that. He’d be through, take up a normal life, be happy, and be out of danger. He tapped the cigar with his finger, watching the ashes fall as he thought back to the first time they met and the years following. He always intended for Nate to have a better life. He wanted to see the kid be better and do better. He was never fond of his brother, but, he wanted to two to grow up and be successful. He hoped that Nate could do just that. Because in all of their adventures, Nathan Drake was the only person that Victor Sullivan liked.

                After a few more puffs, Sully put out his cigar and headed up the stairs to the apartment. He opened the door and walked in casually, only to hear a not so usual conversation. Nate and Elena stood in the living room, bickering back and forth.

                “I can do what I want,” Elena rolled her eyes at Nate. “And I’ve really been thinking of going to Asia!”

                “Yeah, and I’m telling you there’s nothing interesting for you there!”

                “I’m not looking for some lost treasure!”

                Nate wrinkled his nose.

                “We had lots of fun in China,” Sully interrupted, making his presence known.

                “Stay out of this, Sully,” Nate warned. “She wants to go to Vietnam and study Elephants.”

                Sully shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

                “See! He likes Elephants!” Elena pointed to Sully. “There’s a man with good tastes.”

                “You won’t have a sense of taste after leaving there.”

                Sully winked at Elena. “He likes it there.” He reached over and patted Nate’s shoulder. “I thought it was funny when we got lost in the jungle and found that minefield.”

                Nate threw his hands up in the air, giving up.

                “Did he really like it there?”

                Sully laughed and watched Nate go into the kitchen. “He got really sick on the first day with food poisoning, found out he ate dog, and then our guide got us lost in a minefield.”

                “Oh,” Elena laughed hardily. “He had a great time then!”

                Elena watched for the second night, Sullivan fall asleep on the couch watching TV. He deserved retirement. His age was showing more and more and he slept more often than Elena remembered before.

                “Is he asleep,” Nate whispered behind her as he ate another date.

                Elena nodded and looked back at him. “What do you do to him?”

                “Nothing,” Nate quickly denied. “Just save the world, find lost cities…”

                Elena giggled.

                Nate leaned on the small round dining table from his seat. “He got us tickets for tomorrow.”

                “I heard,” she nodded.

                “How long are you going to stay here?”

                She shrugged, sat down, and grabbed a dried date of her own. “I can leave whenever I want,” she said as she chewed her sweet delectable. “I just like it here.”

                He nodded as he reached for another. He looked across the table at her and grinned. “One more night,” he implied with a greedy grin.

                “I want to know why you aren’t sleeping,” she joked as she shook her head. “Aren’t you tired?”

                “Naw!” He leaned back in the chair, put his hands behind his head and watched her. He sighed lightly, giving away his light thoughts and him in love.

                Elena really thought about Sully’s offer. She could leave tomorrow. She could. She didn’t have an apartment, or anything. She didn’t know where she’d go next. But she wondered if Sully could convince him to be with her again and to retire once and for all. Something tugged at her stomach as she thought about asking him to leave that kind of lifestyle behind. She shouldn’t have to ask, he should volunteer it. He has to want it. He has to stay committed to it. But she knew that this meeting was by no coincidence. And the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that they did deserve each other.

                “So,” Nate broke the silence. “After tomorrow, when do you think I’ll see you again?”

                “When I get the divorce papers to you,” Elena joked.

                “Ouch,” he put his hand over his heart.

                She giggled. “Not sure.” She looked back at Sully, knowing their plan, but not willing to give it up to Nate. “Sooner than later.”

                He smiled softly. “I hope so.”

                She turned back toward him and reached her hand out to him, putting her hand on top of his.

                He looked down at her hand, then back up at her. “About the divorce….”

                Elena grabbed his hand. “Someone will contact you. I have your number.”

                Nate nodded. He stood up and stretched. “I think I’m going to crash,” he admitted.

                She stood up and nodded. “Yeah. Big day tomorrow.”

                He agreed quietly. He looked at the couch, full of sleeping Sullivan, and then back at Elena “Do you think you can handle another night of me?”

                “Are you inviting yourself into a woman’s bedchamber.”

                Nate scoffed. “Oh, don’t act so sophisticated.”

                She nodded with a giggle. “Yeah, Cowboy.”

                Though the atmosphere was pretty sober, Nate told her that he did love her. He pulled her into a fulfilling embrace and held her close. Elena hummed softly as she snuggled into him. He could smell her, realizing that it was something that he had missed for so long. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered.

                Elena hummed again and shifted. She was almost asleep.

                While she rested easily, he stared at the ceiling a couple moments longer. He wondered what he was going to do next. _Something easy,_ he reasoned to himself. A grin slowly made its way onto his face as he remembered Sully mentioning an artifact found in Norway. _That’d be fitting_ , he joked. _Extreme hot, to extreme cold_. His hand ran gently up and down her back, almost like petting an animal, it was to calm him more than her. _She’s so right. I’m already cooking up my next adventure_. He looked down at her. _Hopefully you’ll be in Norway and we’ll meet there again_. Nate gazed at the blonde head on his chest. For what he did, and everything awful that he was, he couldn’t understand why she loved him. And maybe they didn’t have to be married for them to be such good partners. A divorce was another failure in his books, but it didn’t seem that he was losing Elena as a friend at all. They’d meet again and he’d feel complete. He yawned and closed his eyes. It was a big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little spurt. What did you all think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post a new chapter every day. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!


End file.
